Am I Dreaming?
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS one...and a half!...shot. Joe thinks he's still dreaming, Kevin's trying to find his mystery girl and Nick gets a blast from the past.


_This is specially dedicated to Ashley Tisdale's new album Guilty Pleasure because it's the epitome of awesome.  
I know that I changed the two verses of 'Switch' around but they fit better this way.  
I **do not** own JONAS, 'Keep It Real', 'Switch', 'What If' or 'Forever And Always'._

_This is a two shot but both chapters are in this chapter._

_I'm currently listening to 'World War III' from 'Lines, Vines, and Trying Times'. It sounds just like 'Lies' by McFly. Go figure. _

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Joe:** Wakes up one day and still thinks it's a dream. What kind of trouble is he going to get himself into?

**Kevin:** Is trying to find out who his mystery girl is, after Stella used his phone to text one of her friends.

**Nick: **Gets a blast from the past and wonders why he keeps hearing music every time he walks away.

**One:**

"What's the story, mornin' glory?" Kevin asked as his brother, Joe, half slid-half fell- down the fire pole.

It was no secret that Joe wasn't a morning person and the fact that he was still wearing his pyjama bottoms with the upper half of his uniform only proved that.

"Tired…" Joe sat next to Kevin and put his head on the table.

"I think I'm still dreaming." He managed to mutter from his half conscious state.

"Why so because?" Kevin asked, chirpily, taking a spoon of fruit loops.

"Cause I'm having a weird sense of déjà vu this morning and Nick says that only happens in my dreams."

As if on cue the sixteen year old slid down the fire pole.

"Today feels weird." He informed his brothers.

"So Joe has been telling me." Kevin looked down at his brother, who was still resting on the table.

"Apparently we're in Joe's dream. Which is pretty cool. I don't think I've ever starred in anyone else's dream before. Do I have special powers?" He pointed towards a door. "Aloe ha more um." It remained the way it was.

"Aw." Kevin said deflated.

Joe pushed himself up. "I need to pee." He announced.

"We didn't need to know that." Nick said seriously before sitting across from Kevin, who muttered something about swishing and flicking and then snapped his head back up to look at his brother.

"Apparently Joe's having remindings and he said, that you said, that that only happens in dreams." Kevin took another spoon of fruit loops.

"No, I said it only happens in _Joe's _dreams. In other words _déjà vu _does not exist."

Nick never really ate anything in the mornings. He just gulped down a cup of coffee and he was fine. He only ever ate something when his parents where there to give out to him if he didn't. And seeing as they were currently taking Frankie to Disneyland today wasn't one of those days. According to Mom and Dad; Kevin was in charge because he's the oldest but Nick knew that it would be him that would be taking care of his older siblings. As always. That's why he had spent this morning trying to convince Joe that there was no such thing as déjà vu but Joe being Joe took it out of context and now thinks he's still dreaming.

Well, whatever, he can go to school in his monkey pyjamas. It might teach him a lesson. Listen to Nick _properly_ and you won't get yourself into trouble.

Nick finished the last drop of his coffee as Joe returned from the bathroom-still in his pyjama bottoms- and Kevin ate the last spoonful of his fruit loops.

"C'mon then." Joe motioned to the door. "Let's go face another day." (Whenever their parents were away Joe would stop at the shop on the way to school and eat some form of sugar-coated junk for breakfast.)

Kevin cocked his head.

"Uh…Joey, you're still in your pee jays."

"So? I'm dreaming, what does it matter?" And with that he exited the house.

Kevin turned to his caffeine fuelled bother.

"Should we tell him he's not dreaming?"

Nick washed the cup out and put it on the draining board. Unlike his brothers he was exceptionally clean.

"No. He'll do well to learn a lesson."

Kevin shrugged.

According to Nick, Nick was always right. Why question that?

* * *

The boys met up with Stella Malone- their best friend, personal stylist and Joe's secret crush-outside the fire house. "Uh…" She faltered, upon seeing Joe's attire. Nick shook his head. "I'll explain later." He told her. Stella stared at the monkey pyjama bottoms wanting nothing more than to drag Joe back into the house and make him change. She hated anything that didn't match. And pyjama bottoms certainly didn't match a Horace Mantis shirt and blazer. "I'm gonna go play in traffic." Joe announced striding out into the middle of the road. It was a good thing there was no cars on JONAS Street yet this morning. "He thinks he's dreaming." Nick muttered to Stella. "Just play along." Stella looked at the second youngest Lucas like he was mad. But she didn't question his motives. Nick had his head screwed on right. If there was a reason he was doing this it was probably a valid one.

"THERE'S NO CARS ON JONAS STREET!" Joe exclaimed. "HAS ANYBODY GOT A SKATEBORD HANDY?" Stella rolled her eyes, Nick shook his head and Kevin laughed.

Stella tapped Kevin's arm.

"Kevin, can I borrow your phone for a second please? I've run out of credit and I have to text someone." Stella knew to ask Kevin. Kevin wouldn't say no. She wouldn't ask either of the others because Joe never had credit and in order for Nick to even consider giving someone-even Stella-his phone he'd have to be in a significantly good mood. And Stella could already tell that he wasn't. He was never in a good mood when he just had coffee in him. And his parents constantly tell him to eat in the morning, but does he listen? Do pigs fly?

"Sure, of course Stell." Kevin handed Stella his lime-green Sidekick which had Pokemon stickers all over it. "Thanks Kev. I won't save the number or anything." She told him.

"Don't worry about it." Kevin nodded.

"C'mon guys!" Joe yelled, finally waking up. "I've got a dream to live here!"

* * *

Macy Misa pulled the brush through her long, dark hair again. _"Livin' life. Life in the fast lane…not that bad. No. we can't complain. Who's to say, that we won't keep it real?" _She sang. It was true that Macy was a horrible singer but who can resist singing along to 'Keep It Real'? Not Macy that's for sure. She switched off the radio and made her way downstairs singing the rest of the familiar tune. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It startled her for a second but she gabbed it and hit 'Open' regardless.

She didn't recognise the number.

_Hey Mace. It's me Stella._

_I'm using someone else's phone cause I've got no credit._

_Just wanted to make sure you remembered to pack your dance shoes._

_You know how Miss Fitzpatrick is if we don't have our proper attire._

_And try not to injure my friends today, kay?_

_Especially Joe. He thinks he's dreaming._

_Love Stell._

Macy knew why Stella had put in that last bit. She was constantly reminding Macy that the Lucas Brothers were just normal teenage guys, like all the other guys in school. But that didn't register with Macy. To her those boys were anything _but_ normal. They were the most amazing, most remarkable, most wonderful, most special beings that had ever been created. And Macy would worship at their feet-if she could stay conscious around them. But the fact that she was so star stuck by these boys made her a little more than clumsy whenever she was near them. And by that it means she was constantly hurting them unintentionally. They tried to steer clear of her as best they could but Horace Mantis isn't the biggest school in the world so it was inevitable that they would be succumbed to injuries by Macy at least once a week. And it was usually Kevin. For some reason she was the most clumsiest around him. It didn't help that she was Stella's best girl friend, coming in second best friend just after Joe. As much as Macy wished she could be like Stella around the boys she just couldn't. She'd get near them and begin to hyperventilate. Her body would go full on fan-girl. And she only wished that there could be something else that would consume her thoughts instead of these boys. One of them in particular. Not even her sports managed to keep her focused on something else for a long period of time. Stella was convinced that if she got a boyfriend-or at the very least, a crush-she would be so fixated on them that she'd forget all about JONAS. But when you've met these three boys face to face, when you've seen Nick's eyes or Joe's hair or Kevin's smile, everyone else just sort of pales in comparison.

It was unfortunate that Macy knew that even in her little fantasies none of them would ever feel the same about her. Because she knew that if her fan-ness kept progressing in the way it was going, if the boys continued to be as unnaturally amazing and totally ignorant to that amazingness as they were, it was almost a given that Macy Misa was going to end up alone.

Or at the very least, she certainly wasn't going to have a prom date.

She hit reply.

_Hey Stell,_

_That woman scares me enough to make me remember to pack my equipment._

_Don't worry, I'll steer clear of them today. For Joe's sake._

_Tell who ever it is whose phone you're using I said hey._

_F&A Mace._

Stella read the reply and then hit delete. Just as she had done with her own text message. "Thanks Kev." She said handing the phone back to him. She didn't want Kevin knowing she had text Macy from his phone. He was so scared of Macy he'd probably drop the phone like it was hot. Poor Kevin. It always seemed to be him that got the worst accidental beating from her, usually very graceful, friend.

As they entered the school Joe got many odd looks from the other students.

"Just cause he's famous doesn't mean he can come to school like that." One girl muttered.

"I know, principal Taylor's gonna kill him." Another agreed.

Yes, it was a well known fact that the school's principal, John Taylor, didn't take any 'I'm famous' crap from the boys. That's why their parents had sent them here in the first place.

* * *

Macy walked into school, her dance bag over her shoulder. It never even occurred to her that Stella would have been texting her from one of the Lucas' brothers' phones. Imagine if it had though?

* * *

Ashley got out of the car. She was late for her first day of school. Perfect.

* * *

"Hey, Nick…" Kevin started as Stella ran after Joe, who was on his way to give one of the jocks a piece of his mind. "What Kev?" Nick asked in an exasperated manner. Kevin usually didn't have anything conversant, beneficial or constructive to say so listening to him wasn't something Nick usually did.

"Uh well, Joe was reading your e-mails the other day and-"

Nick's head snapped up. He was listening now alright.

"Joe was _what_!?" He slammed his locker shut.

"Uh, he was-"

"I know what he was doing I heard you the first time." Nick snapped, the anger bubbling inside him like a cauldron.

"Well, he, um, he told me not to tell you but apparently you got an e-mail from your old friend Ashley,"

Nick's heart accelerated at the mention of her name.

She had been his best friend when they lived in Wyckoff. He hadn't seen her since they became JONAS.

"She was wondering if you still went here because-"

The bell rang.

Kevin's face became a lot more cheerful looking.

"Art!" He exclaimed and began running towards the art room.

"Because why?!" Nick called after him.

"Saved by the bell!" Was his response.

Nick stood in the hallway, even after the tardy bell rang, his chest heaving.

If those jocks hadn't already killed his brother he was going to do the job for them.

* * *

"Saved by the bell." Stella muttered as she dragged Joe away from what he had been about to do.

"Aw, c'mon, I could've taken em!" Joe announced.

"No, Joe, even in your dreams you couldn't have taken on three jocks."

Joe huffed.

"Could so."

Stella rolled her eyes at her friends behaviour. Sometimes he could be a real meat head.

"Would you really want them messing up that face of yours?"

"No." He folded his arms.

"Didn't think so." Stella laughed.

* * *

Ashley ran up the steps outside Horace Mantis, praying that wasn't the tardy bell she'd just heard.

* * *

Nick turned to walk to his first class, mentally bracing himself for being told he'd be receiving detention, which to Nick was practically unacceptable. The doors burst open behind him and as he turned to see what the commotion was about someone drove into him sending them both crashing to the ground, books scattering everywhere in the process. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" A female voice told him. "I just, I'm late and I-" Nick looked up that the girl. "Nick?" She asked in a shocked tone. His brow furrowed. "Ashley?" He said much the same. "Nick!" She flung her arms around his neck. He had to admit, he kind of missed that. Still, he was late, Joe had read his e-mails and he had a splitting headache. He was _not_ in a good mood, let alone in the mood for a reunion. "Here's your book Ashley." He said handing her one of the books and ignoring the feeling when their fingers met. She blinked for a second. "Uh, I missed you…" She trailed. "Yeah, same here." He told her helping her up. "Want me to show you the way to the principal's office?" He asked. Her smile fell. "No, no. It's fine. You should probably get to class or rehearsals or wherever you were off to." He nodded, feeling like the worst person in the world. But all he wanted to do was head to the nurse's office, take something for the migraine and possibly steal something he could infect Joe with. "Thanks. See you around Ashley." He turned to walk away. "Yeah, you too…Nick." She muttered. She sounded really hurt. And Nick felt like a total jerk. But until this headache went away she was better off staying away of him anyway because he'd only be irritable and intolerable. As he walked away he swore he heard music.

But he's a musician after all.

He was probably just hearing things.

* * *

Ashley stood in the hall as the music started. She knew this feeling all to well. It was one of those really annoying, yet somewhat comic, Disney moments where someone had feelings they needed to express and would put them into a song. It was happening a lot to her lately. That's why she had come back. To ask Nick if there was any way to get rid of it. But apparently he wasn't even willing to talk to her, let alone help her. Nevertheless she still couldn't help but feel weak at his very touch. Just like before.

"_You're out of this world, I'm sure of it._

_A little more than different." _She sang as he walked away, like every other male in the world. Totally oblivious to the obvious.

"_You're up and on, you're here then gone,_

_Come back!_

_It's you that I am missing."_

Which was true. She did miss Nick. Or at least she missed the old Nick. Not the one who was currently walking away.

"_And then you switch right over,_

_It's weird, yeah I know but,_

_Just can't get a hold of myself."_

And this is where you cue the lights going down and the extras popping out of nowhere to join in and dance with her. To most this was a bizarre dream-like situation but for some people, it was just expected. Like a living musical. Then again, maybe she _was_ dreaming, Could Nick have changed like that? Her Nick? Her best friend?

"_Hey so strange. You switched in front of me._

_Hey you've changed. Not like you used to be._

_Cause you get in my head and hold my heart,_

_When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart._

_So reverse your words back to the start and switch back to my world."_

She finished the song wishing he would switch back to her world. A world that they used to share. A world he seems to have forgotten.

* * *

Kevin grabbed his phone. He had to text Stella to ask her if she could find him a change of clothes. He'd gotten a bit carried away in Art class and he had permission to wear his own clothes, once he was back in his uniform tomorrow morning.

_Hey Barbie,_

_I was just wondering if you weren't too busy could you help me find some clothes?_

_I went a bit crazy in Art and my uniform's destroyed but,_

_My painting of a cat with a xylophone is complete._

_Thank you!_

_Kelso._

Barbie and Kelso were nicknames Kevin and Stella had for each other after staying up for seventy two hours straight watching a Scrubs vs. Two And A Half Men marathon. Scrubs had won, of course. And being so sleep deprived Stella had accidentally called Kevin Kelso. So Kevin had retaliated by calling her Barbie. And the nicknames had stuck. No one else called them by those names but that's who they were to each other. (Secretly between them Joe was JD, Frankie was the Janitor and Nick was Dr. Cox) Kevin hit recent contacts. Knowing that Stella was the last person he had text and hit 'send'. A minute later his message tone went off, indicating a reply from-

An unknown number.

Hum…

He opened the message.

_Kelso,_

_I think you may have sent that to the wrong number cause I don't know you._

_Hope you find some clothes though and I'll look out for your picture._

_A cat with a xylophone is almost as cool as an otter with a trumpet._

_F&A Sporty._

Kevin laughed as he read the text. An otter with a trumpet. Yes, that is cooler than a cat with a xylophone. Whoever it was they had great taste. He hit reply, not being able to help himself.

_Sporty,_

_Oops, so sorry about that. I'm a bit spacey sometimes._

_An otter with a trumpet is just about the coolest thing ever._

_Although a giraffe with a tuba comes in close._

_What does F&A stand for?_

_Kelso._

He had no idea why he had just done that and wasn't expecting a reply. This person probably had better things to be doing than to-

His message tone went off again.

_Kelso,_

_I'm the spacey-est person on this planet. It's nothing to be ashamed of._

_A giraffe with a tuba? I'd pay to see that._

_I'm just heading to dance so I probably won't get your reply_

_(if you even send one, LOL)_

_Till after._

_F&A stands for Forever and Always._

_I love that song._

_Good luck with the whole uniform thing._

_Sporty._

Kevin couldn't understand why but for some reason his feet were walking towards the dance hall.

Sure there were about thirty odd people in that class but his text buddy would be there.

He was almost certain it was a girl by the way the messages were written. So that narrows it to about twenty nine. Unless Freddie is more gay than he lets on. On his way there he hit reply.

_Sporty,_

_Is that the Taylor Swift one?_

_If yes, then I love that song too._

_Trust me in a spacey competition I'd take the gold._

_Thanks, I hope I find something to wear!_

_And if you see an animal with an instrument, lemme know!_

_Have fun in dance!_

_Kelso._

Kevin figured it had to be one of Stella's friends. Therefore it had to be a girl because, as far as the guys knew, they were her only guy friends. The person also had to be sporty.

Kevin's thoughts immediately went to Macy-Stella's insane, JONAS obsessed friend but he quickly figured it couldn't be her. He tried to think of Stella's other sporty friends and came up with Nicole. She was sporty, and funny and pretty. Yeah, he could live with the thought of it being her he was texting. He'd never really talked to her in person because she didn't really care for JONAS and thought the boys were a total waste of time but maybe if she didn't know it was him they could get to know each other and she wouldn't mind when she did find out. He peeped in the door of the dance hall and sure enough Nicole was standing over near Stella, Macy and a girl Kevin recognised but couldn't name.

"Macy Misa!" A teacher-like voice boomed from inside. "You're up next." Kevin watched as Macy took her place in the centre of the floor and began moving gracefully and expertly to the beat. Then Freddie took her hand and began spinning her. They must be auditioning for the dance show here next month. Kevin stared intently as Macy danced. She was amazing. So perfect on the dance floor. Why couldn't she be like that around him? …Uh, around JONAS? In general, not just him. "Well done Misa. Nicole Brooke, next!" Nicole stumbled to the middle of the floor. During her performance she lost her footing twice.

Yep, it was definitely her alright.

Spacey was the only word to describe that performance.

Suddenly someone shook him.

"Hey, Kev," Nick started. Kevin turned to face his brother. "Welcome back." Nick said sarcastically. "Sorry, I just…" Kevin stared at Nick, who looked a bit like a ghost. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked. "No, I um, I think I'm gonna head home. I'm not feeling the best. Which means you can have my uniform cause I don't need it." Kevin knew that Nick's uniform would be a bit tight but he preferred that than having to walk around the school dressed like an outsider. He was already singled out enough as it was.

"Thanks bro." The two made their way towards the bathrooms not noticing their other brother heading into the dance hall.

"Hello everybody!" Joe waved. "I'm here to audition!" Stella raised an eyebrow, seriously doubting Nick's most recent request to _"Just play along" _with Joe's dream idea. "Very well." Miss Fitzpatrick sighed, shaking her head. "We need more males anyway. Stella Malone, you're up next." Stella's eyes widened. Dancing with Joe?

Awkward!

…But he didn't seem to mind. As the music started he held his hand out for hers and then began dancing with her like it was freaking 'Beauty and the Beast'.

He was smiling at her the entire time and if he hadn't been holding her upright Stella was pretty sure she'd be weak at the knees.

Curse this stupid dream thing.

Joe would never have had the guts to do this kind of thing if he were 'awake'. He didn't want anyone knowing he could ballroom dance. People would ask questions and eventually his secret four years of lessons (his Mom made all the boys take them) would tarnish his entire reputation.

The music stopped and Miss Fitzpatrick looked at the couple impressed.

"Excellent!" She announced.

"Uh oh." Stella mumbled, knowing that as soon as Joe 'woke up' dancing would be completely forgotten.

Although she was somehow more upset for herself than for the dance show.

* * *

"Feel better Nick!" Kevin shouted and Nick walked towards the exit. He was currently in his own clothes (sensible people always bring a spare change) and heading home to nurse his headache. (And to get some form of revenge on his brother, although the whole dream thing might just be enough) That's when he saw Ashley. She was still wandering around aimlessly. He sighed and walked over. She was turned looking down one of the corridors so Nick put his hand on her shoulder. She immediately spun around and flipped him over. That most definitely didn't help his headache. "Omigod Nick, I'm so sorry! Again!" She extended her hand. He took it, again ignoring the feeling. "It's okay." He smiled. "Listen, Ash, sorry about earlier." Her brow furrowed. "It's okay, I know how temperamental popstars can be." He was a little offended that she thought this was a rockstar thing but then the more he thought about it, it kind of made sense that she would think that. In fact, it _was_ kind of a rockstar thing. Having your privacy invaded everyday by millions of people and then by your own family wasn't exactly something that would put, an already irritated Nick, in a good mood.

"Could you direct me towards the principal's office. I seem to be only going in circles here." She said, breaking his train of thought. "Oh yeah, sure. This way." Nick began walking and then turned a corner by the lockers. "You'd want to have extra vision to see that thing!" Ashley exclaimed, annoyed. Nick laughed a little. "Well, there it is. Principal Taylor's office. I'm going to head because I have to get home because-" He stopped himself. Nick never admitted when he was sick. It was like admitting a weakness. "Well, it's a rockstar thing, you know?" He smiled. She smiled too, but he could tell it was a little forced. "See you later Nick." She said putting her hand on the door. "See you Ash." He turned and walked away. Once again he swore he heard music but he shook the thought. That was a JONAS thing. No one else that he knew of starred in their own musical.

"_You're out of this world, I'm sure of it._

_A crazy intuition."_

Ugh, Ashley thought. Not again.

"_And you keep blocking, walking, turn your back."_

Would this stupid singing thing ever just go away? It was like-

"_A curious condition."_

Although Nick had been more himself this time they'd met which was a bit of an upside.

"_And then you switch right over,_

_It's weird, yeah I know but,_

_Just can't get a hold of myself."_

How do the lights automatically turn themselves down?

How do the extras always know where to fined her?

Ashley thought of how Nick had sounded when he talked to her. Like she was just another fan. Like all his lines were rehearsed. Fed to him to spit back out.

"_Hey, you're just talking like a machine."_

And Ashley was so sick of going through everyone to try and get to him. These past few years it had been like hell trying to find her Nick.

"_Hey, I'm stuck on everyone in between."_

But she couldn't deny the feeling she got when he had taken her hand. And of course, that had to go into the song too. It's like whatever you're thinking, poof, it just appears in song.

"_Cause you get in my head and hold my heart._

_When I'm here you're there we're worlds apart._

_So reverse your words back to the start and switch back to my world."_

She thought back to when she had tried to find him. To when she'd seen him on TV among all those celebrities. Like he was just one of them.

"_Wonder where you are,_

_How can I find you?_

_Staring at the stars, falling behind you._

_Across the universe, hope you'll be back soon-"_

The principal opened the door and suddenly the room was back to normal. Like nothing had happened.

Ashley shook her head.

"Ah, you must be Ashley. Come on in and welcome to Horace Mantis."

She followed and the door closed behind her.

* * *

Kevin sat at out in the sun in the atrium. Alone. Nick was at home and Joe was still convinced he was dreaming so he was currently in the cafeteria trying to start a food fight. Suddenly Kevin's phone vibrated.

He couldn't help but feel a little excited when he saw it was from Sporty.

_Kelso,_

_Yep, Taylor Swift's amazing alright!_

_I hope you found something to wear!_

_No animal with instrument sighting, unfortunately._

_Just a scary dance teacher._

_Dance went well enough._

_Until one of the Lucas Brothers interrupted it!_

_Those boys, I swear._

_Hope you're having a nice lunch._

_I'm off to find Stella._

_F&A Sporty._

Ah, so she still wasn't a fan of JONAS. Well, that's okay. Kevin would rather be known as Kevin from school than Kevin from JONAS anyway. It was unfortunate that she thought he had disrupted the class. He didn't even known she'd seen him. He hit reply.

_Sporty,_

_Yeah, I love, Love Story._

_I did, thanks._

_Aw, well maybe you'll see one next period!_

_If not there's always YouTube._

_Yeah, those bothers are something alright._

_Lunch is grand._

_Beware of the food fight._

_F&A,_

_Do you mind if I do it too?_

_Kelso._

Kevin looked up at the clouds and noticed one looked insanely like a fish playing the drums. He laughed quietly to himself and his phone vibrated signalling another text message.

_Kelso,_

_No, I don't mind at all. Song lyrics are for sharing._

_That's what I like best about music._

_No one can ever fully own it._

_I boycotted the cafeteria._

_Not in the mood for a 'string cheese top'._

_Sorry, I make the worst jokes._

_Oh! I just walked past a window and there's a cloud that's shaped…_

_Wait for it…_

_Like a fish playing the drums!_

_WICKED!_

_F&A Sporty._

Wow. Kevin thought. This girl is amazing.

* * *

Macy looked out the window again. It was still there. A cloud shaped like a fish playing the drums. She glanced down at the atrium before making her way down the stairs. Kevin was sitting out in the atrium alone. And Macy would love nothing more than to go keep him company. He was, after all, her favourite JONAS. And not just that but he was the only one of the three that she could see being just a normal guy at the school. There was little hope for Nick and Joe. They had 'popstar' written all over them. Kevin had 'gentleman'. Still, she had promised Stella that she'd stay away from the boys today.

And she owed Stella one. Because Stella was kind of right about the whole crush thing. She didn't know who this Kelso guy was but he was slowly but surely taking her mind off all things JONAS. He was slowly but surely changing her world.

* * *

"C'mon Joe!" Stella grabbed Joe's hand as they ran towards the exit. "Those shoes are worth more than four hundred and seventy one copies of your newest album!" She told him.

"Well, that was freakishly accurate." He smiled.

Stella pulled them both into the janitors supply closet. Not the ideal hiding spot but if it meant getting away from the commotion that was the cafeteria and if it meant avoiding the wrath of a teacher or the principal it would do.

"It's kinda small in here." Joe looked around.

"Tell me something I don't know." Stella tried to back away from him as much as she could. It was hard enough keeping her control in a wide open environment.

"Well, it's nice I guess." Joe shrugged.

"I can't believe you caused a food fight." Stella tried to change the subject in order to ignore her considerably increased heart rate.

"Ah, too bad I'd never be able to do that in reality." He sighed.

Stella shook her head.

"You don't still think you're dreaming, do you?" She went to punch his arm to prove that he was awake but tripped over a mop. Just before her body connected with the floor Joe's arms wrapped around her and he pulled her towards him.

"Yes. I do." He told her. "And this is my favourite part." He put his lips gently on hers and for that moment Stella didn't care that he thought he was dreaming. She just let herself lose herself in his kiss.

After a minute they pulled apart for air.

"Do you dream about me a lot Joseph?" She asked. She couldn't help herself.

"Oh only every night." He shrugged.

She giggled. As he went to kiss her a second time the door opened.

"Oops." The janitor mumbled. "I didn't know my office was occupied." He said sarcastically.

Joe coughed and Stella blushed crimson.

"C'mon," Joe grabbed her hand. As they exited the closet Joe's foot caught against the door frame sending him crashing to the ground, Stella falling with him, her hand connecting with his jaw.

"Ouch!" He muttered, trying to sit up.

"Oops, sorry!" Stella put her hand to his face,

"Wait," Joe locked eyes with her.

"What?"

"I felt that."

"Duh, I hit you pretty hard." She rolled her eyes. "Now, lemme inspect the damage."

"No Stella," He put his hand to hers, pulling it from his face. "I _felt_ that. Which means I'm not dreaming."

She hung her head. Oh crap. Now he knew and he was going to regret kissing her.

His fingers moved in between hers. And she looked up again.

He was smiling at her.

She smiled back.

She now understood why Nick had told her to play along.

Hum, maybe people should listen to Nick more often.

**Two.**

**The Next Day.**

Kevin had stayed up all night texting sporty. It had become an obsession. A guilty pleasure. And if he didn't know any better he'd say he was falling for his guilty pleasure.

Time to do something about that.

"Nicole!" He bounced up beside her. She gave him a disgusted look before answering;

"Yes Lucas?"

"Um, well," Kevin mentally slapped himself. Hadn't really thought this one through.

"H-have, I, um…have, uh, we…are you sporty?"

Nicole arched her eyebrow.

"I do sports if that's what you mean."

"N-no. Not exactly. Does the name Kelso mean anything to you?"

Nicole slammed her locker shut.

Not a good sign.

"Are all popstars on drugs nowadays?" She asked before shaking her head and walking away.

Kevin should have been offended by that remark. But instead he was bewildered.

If she wasn't his girl, who was?

* * *

"You guys are sickeningly cute, you know that?" Nick muttered acerbically as Joe and Stella walked hand in hand down the hallway.

They just giggled.

"Ugh." Nick rolled his eyes and parted from the couple. He really didn't want to have to put up with that.

Nick turned the corner and bashed straight into Ashley.

"Making this a habit, are we Nick?" She asked, rubbing her nose.

He found himself smiling.

"Ah, there's the smile I missed so much." She gave him a smile of her own.

"Look, Ash." He started. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I was in a bad mood and I was a jerk. Truth is I've missed you so much."

There, he was doing it again.

Switching.

"I've missed you too. And I was wondering if you could help me with something…" Ashley asked.

"Of course Ash. Anything." He nodded as the bell rung. "But right now I have to get to Math. I'm not doing well as it is and tardiness might just mean no touring." She smiled. "See you later?" She asked. "Count on it. I'm here for you. Just not right now." And he began running in the opposite direction. No sooner had he rounded a corner than the music burst into the hallway. Again. This was starting, (starting?) to get annoying.

"_But, what if I need you baby?_

_Would you even try to save me?_

_Or would you find some lame excuse, to never be true?_

_What if I said "I love you" would you be the one to run to?_

_Or would you watch me walk away, without a fight?"_

* * *

Kevin walked over to Stella. He couldn't take it anymore. He was just going to ask her who it was she had text. "Stells, um…I was wondering-"

But he was cut off by Macy practically ramming through Joe and into Stella.

"Stella! Stella! You'll never guess what?!"

Stella stared at her frantic friend. Joe looked like someone had tasered him. Kevin smiled at Macy's enthusiasm. He really wished she saw him as more than just Kevin of JONAS.

"What?" Stella asked, excitedly.

"Dad got us _front row_ tickets and _VIP_ passes to Taylor's 'Fearless' concert!" The two girls screeched animatedly. Then Macy looked around. "Hey Joe, Hey Kevin." She said, almost a little too casually for it to sound like Macy.

"Do you like Taylor Swift?" Joe asked Stella, curiously. He knew Taylor. He could hook them up with tickets and VIP passes to _all _her concerts. (And it's always good to be on your girlfriend's good side.)

"Duh!" Stella said. "I love 'Fearless' it's the best song ever!" Joe made a mental note of that. Maybe he could ask Taylor to dedicate it to Stella at the concert.

"Nuh uh!" Macy waved her hands. "'Forever and Always' forever and always!"

Kevin's breath hitched in his throat.

"Sporty?" It came out as a whisper.

Macy stopped jumping around and spun around to face Kevin, her eyes wide.

"Kelso?" She muttered.

* * *

"I really thought that was a JONAS thing Ash. I have no idea how to get rid of it. It's just something I've come to live with." Nick told his best friend as they sat in the atrium. She sighed. "It's just so…irritating!" She slapped her hands against her legs and then let her face fall into her palms until her hair covered her face. He laughed quietly. He couldn't help but think that her frustration was kind of cute. "I love that laugh." She muttered. Nick's breath caught in his throat as her head snapped up and their eyes locked. "Nick, I'm sorry but you have to go." She began ushering him to his feet. "W-why?" He tried to make eye contact but she kept avoiding his gaze. "Just trust me…" But it was too late. The music had already started.

Nick watched in awe as Ashley sang. He never realised she could sing. Let alone like that.

"_I don't wanna feel like this. I don't want to. I don't want to._

_I don't wanna freak you out…but I…_

_I think I might have said too much, didn't mean to, didn't mean to._

_Think I might have said, it's you and I…"_

Suddenly the atrium got a whole lot darker and Nick finally felt what it's like to witness a JONAS moment.

Utterly terrifying yet somehow insanely flattering.

"_Guess I should leave this behind, _

_Guess I should erase and rewind. _

_But somehow I can't seem to stay away… _

_I don't wanna sound desperate! _

_But I am, so say that…_

_You'll come around. _

_Guess I should erase and rewind. _

_Erase and rewind…"_

Ashley finished and looked like she was about to collapse.

"Nick…I…" She started embarrassed. But she didn't get to finish. Nick was too busy kissing her.

* * *

Kevin and Macy stood in the middle of the hallway staring at each other. There was no denying it. They were each other's perfect match. "Oh, Joe…" Stella started. "Look at the time…I think we have to go pick up that thing from that guy at that place…"

"You mean the assignment from Mr. Stockdale for Biology?"

Stella blinked. "Oh yeah," She said registering that they did actually have to pick something up from a guy at a place. "That…" Joe smirked. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He took her hand and the two walked away leaving Kevin and Macy standing in awkward silence.

"So…" Macy started. "Kevin…" He coughed and shuffled uncomfortably. She looked around the hallway, praying for a distraction."Otters and trumpets…" She shifted nervously. "I-I should go…" She turned. "Macy, wait," Kevin grabbed her hand. "Listen, I was wondering if you….maybe…wanted to go out sometime…with…me…" He trailed.

"One condition." She told him.

"What?" He was a little relieved. He half expected her to freak out.

"I want to go out with Kevin of texting not Kevin of JONAS."

Kevin smiled.

"Whatever you say Sporty. So it's a date?"

A big grin made its way across Macy's face.

"Forever and Always Kelso."

* * *

_Well, there it is. I know it sucked but hell, I've got nothing better to do.  
You know JONAS hasn't premiered here yet. So lucky there's YouTube._

_:)_


End file.
